


The Thief and the Captain | Lessons Learn

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [Beta Drafts] [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel





	The Thief and the Captain | Lessons Learn

I chose him to fast. I know that now. 

But I was impatient.

Watching other Ghost find their Guardians. Watch as they grew bonds. Learning together, playing together. 

Listening as Ghost, spoke of their epic tales. Fighting Hives, and stealing from Fallen, traveling to the City under the Traveler. 

I grew jealous with each story, and with each passing year and with it more careless. Scanning anything and everything with just a sliver of the light I was looking for. 

That's how I found him. 

It was raining, the wind blowing hard against me. I could barely keep in the air but I had been away from the caravan to long, searching all day, and I had to make it back before they packed up in the morning. 

That's when I felt it, In the center of the clearing, surrounded by woods, a sliver of light, a possible Guardian. 

I should have scanned longer, I should have waited for the storm to pass, I should have did a lot of things, but I didn't. 

I was cold and was tired of searching. 

I wanted a Guardian, I wanted my Guardian.

So I revived him. 

It felt strange. Something was off about it. Like fitting a square peg into a round hole. Technical it ,can work, if the peg is small enough, but it's not right. This was not right. 

I chalked it up to me breaking the laws of the universe and bringing a dead thing back. I was wrong. Other Ghost will later tell me so. I wasn't supposed to bring him back, maybe another Ghost was, but I wasn't. 

In a flash of light he was there. Fully formed and alive. 

Then a gust of wind almost blew me away. He caught me though, holding me to his chest. I looked up at him. He stared down at me with such green eyes. 

A wash of relief went through me. I had did it, I had found my Guardian. After all the waiting and searching, I had found him. 

He never told he how he felt in that moment. If he was scared or confused, and now I will never know.


End file.
